


We Can Take Off

by Akiros



Series: If You Search the Sky [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, bnha!au, quirk!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiros/pseuds/Akiros
Summary: Kuroko’s quirk makes an unobtrusive entrance when he’s reported absent on the first day of preschool.-Wherein Kuroko's quirk manifests and he takes a trip to the quirk doctor.





	We Can Take Off

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I love love love BnHA and right now it’s overtaking Haikyuu!! as my favorite anime. *gasp* How unthinkable. Also, like, it must come off like I really like KnB a lot, which I do, but like, I happen to write a lot for it because it makes doing crossovers and AUs super easy and I’m always having those sorts of writing ideas. I thought that this AU would be easy to write, since duh, they basically have superpowers in canon anyway, but it was surprisingly difficult? Like, none of their superpowers make sense from like a scientific point of view (the way that a lot of the quirks in BnHA are?) but the way that the wiki explains them seems almost too scientific? Idk. Anyway, I kind of wrote their abilities from scratch (sort of), so if something doesn’t make sense, please let me know! I also, could not, for the life of me, remember if there’s an official name for what Midoriya does, chasing heroes around all the time, so I decided to call it hero chasing cause tornado chasing.
> 
> Title from Lee and Lie's English translation of Dakara Hitori Ja Nai.

Kuroko’s quirk makes an unobtrusive entrance when he’s reported absent on the first day of preschool. Kuroko’s mother is, of course, puzzled, since she had certainly dropped him off on her way to work, and informs the preschool teachers as such. This marks the beginning of a hasty search party at the preschool, which is only ended when Kuroko’s mother arrives in a flurry of worry, only to have it dissipate all at once when she spots her son sitting on the carpet, patiently stacking colorful blocks. She exasperatedly tells them that Kuroko has been right in front of them the entire time. 

“But, ma’am, there’s no one there,” the preschool teacher replies with an equal amount of exasperation. 

“What are you talking about?” she snaps back, uncommonly irritated and still shaking off her lingering apprehension. “Tetsuya,” she calls, her voice softening. “Can you come over here please?” She watches with a small smile as her son toddles over and looks up at her with his large pale blue eyes. Kneeling down, she points over at the teacher. “Could you introduce yourself to your teacher?”

The teacher watches with astonishment as a head of wild blue hair appears, peeking over Kuroko’s mother’s shoulder, followed by the rest of the shy boy. “Hi, I’m Kuroko Tetsuya,” the child says, carefully enunciating each syllable. 

Her heart just about bursts from the cuteness as she crouches down and introduces herself as well. She sends him back to playing with the blocks before straightening and turning to Kuroko’s mother who’s watching her son with a fond look. “Excuse me, ma’am? I would suggest taking your son to a quirk doctor soon. The sooner you can identify his quirk, the sooner you’ll be able to prevent other instances like this.”

Kuroko’s mother nods seriously. “I’ll try to see if I can get an appointment this afternoon. Please don’t hesitate to call if you have any other problems.” 

“Of course. Please take care.”

* * *

 

By the end of the day, Kuroko’s mother had been called three times, thankfully none of which she needed to return to the preschool to resolve. 

She had, in fact, been able to schedule an appointment with a quirk specialist for that afternoon and listens to her son ramble on about his day as she drives them to his office. 

Upon arrival, they’re ushered into a large room that she thinks plays a little too closely to hospital stereotypes, with white walls and metal tables. Kuroko hops onto a little stool and sits quietly, kicking his feet. Thankfully, they don't have to wait long before the doctor shows up.

“Kuroko-san, what seems to be the problem?” the doctor asks, slouching in a stool across from her and her son.

“My son was lost several times at school today and I think that his quirk might have come in. He does happen to be the right age for it,” she explains, glancing at Kuroko.

“I see,” the doctor hums. “And I assume you brought him with you today?”

She frowns. “Well, yes. He’s right here,” she says, ruffling Kuroko’s hair. Her son looks up at her with a questioning glance, to which she replies with a smile.

“I see,” he repeats, pushing up his thick glasses and leaning forward. “May I ask, Kuroko-san, what is your quirk?” 

“Ah, I have Invisibility,” she explains, turning her entire body transparent to demonstrate. “I can turn my entire body invisible for short periods of time. I don’t think Tetsuya has the same quirk as me, though.”

The doctor hums again. “I believe you may be correct. You said that he was lost several times at school today? Could you explain what you mean by that and perhaps describe the situations?”

“Well, all the times were because the teachers couldn’t find him in the room anymore,” she explains, absentmindedly combing her fingers through Kuroko’s unruly hair. “The first time, I drove over to the school. The situation was a lot like what just happened; after I pointed Tetsuya out, they were also able to see him. They called me again when they were gathering all the children for their snack time, another time when it was time for lunch, and the last time was when it was time for me to pick him up.”

“Hm, I see,” he says, straightening up in his chair. “Well, from what you’ve explained to me, Kuroko-san, I would say that there are several possibilities for Kuroko-kun’s quirk. He likely has some sort of quirk that makes it difficult for people to sense him, or perhaps a quirk that causes people to forget about him after not interacting with him for a while. There are many possibilities and I don’t believe that I will be able to identify the specifics of his quirk without further testing or information. I do, however, believe that it’s likely that he’ll gain more control of his quirk as he grows older. Most people do.” 

“Well, that’s a relief,” she sighs. “Do you have any tips for how we can keep track of him better? I don’t seem to have any trouble, but I don’t want his teacher to have to worry every time they’re unable to find him.”

He shrugs apologetically. “It’s difficult to prescribe any sort of preventative measure or training exercise when I’m not entirely sure what his quirk might be. The answer likely lies with Kuroko-kun himself. Like I said before, he’ll likely gain more control of it as he grows older. Until then, it might be best to observe how new people interact with him, or vice versa, or even how you yourself feel when you look for him in a room. Often, how people interpret and experience their quirk changes as they grow older, so I might also suggest scheduling another appointment with me perhaps a year from now, when you’ve had some time to adjust to his quirk.” 

Kuroko’s mother nods pensively. “Alright. Should I register his quirk now?”

“Not here,” the doctor laughs. “Not everyone has the same difficulty--or ease--with identifying their quirk, so quirk registration is done at a different location. Would you like me to write down the location for you?”

“Yes, please.”

* * *

 

Kuroko’s mother, after long and careful consideration, decides to name Kuroko’s quirk Skip Over for the way that people’s attention seemed to “skip over” her son whenever they were looking for him. She registers this name, along with a brief description--“prevents people from noticing user”--at the quirk registration office the next week.

It remains unchanged for eight years.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely plan on writing more for this verse (I’ve got an idea of one planned out and one in the works), but I’m not sure when that’s going to be coming, sorry. I'm going to very tentatively say that I'm taking prompts for this verse? I kind of want to just write short stories whenever I feel the inspiration, so please don't feel offended/other not-good emotions if I don't fill your prompt? Sorry in advance. For people who read 'Til I Reach the End, the Dark Blue sequel is... half done. That doesn't really mean anything, but at least know it's half done?
> 
> I has Tumblr now. Come talk to me? https://littlenookofnonsense.tumblr.com/


End file.
